Sick Day
by Arianna Koz
Summary: Magnus tries to convince Alec not to go back to the Institute one morning. Fluff-y like a bunny. Malec
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey! So this is my VERY FIRST fic, so I apologize if its absolutely terrible. If you're feeling up to it, reviews would be REALLY nice (but you know, whatever).

 **Disclaimer:** The Mortal Instruments is not mine (It belongs to Cassandra Clare), and neither are the lyrics to Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler.

Special thanks goes out to my lovely beta, Vieux ! :D

* * *

Alec woke up at 6 am in Magnus' bed. It had been ages since he'd last seen Magnus. In reality, he knew it had only been a week- but that week had felt like eternity and a day. He was still tired because he'd been up rather late that night, but he knew he had to get out of bed. Isabelle and Jace were expecting him at the Institute in an hour, tops. Even without the morning rush, it would be tight. Magnus was curled up just a little way away from the tired Shadowhunter. _He's intoxicating even when he's asleep._ He swung his legs out of the plush bed. He didn't get very far before he felt a hand curl around his wrist. He sighed. It was never easy to leave Magnus, but the process was always easier when Magnus was still asleep.

"I think I'm sick." Magnus was lying on his back as he said this. He turned to look at the Shadowhunter who was currently on the other side of the bed rolling his eyes. "I'm serious. I think you'll have to stay here today and nurse me back to health." The light cough that followed sounded VERY fake to Alec.

With a shake of his head, Alec flopped backwards onto the bed and said simply "Magnus."

"What?"

"You're a warlock."

Magnus sat bolt upright and stared at Alec, disbelief on his face. "What? Really?"

Alec sat up with a sigh. Now that he was no longer under the covers, he felt rather cold. Of course, there was a very easy way to remedy that situation, if Magnus would stop being silly. But then again, his peculiar sense of humour was one of the many things Alec loved about him. And, though he hated to admit it, he really did have to go. "Yes, really. High Warlock of Brooklyn, in fact."

Magnus nodded his head a few times before answering. Now that Alec was upright and had a better view of Magnus, he was reminded that Magnus could not tolerate sleeping in any sort of clothing by the bare patch of skin showing on the warlock's hip. He could feel the blush creeping up his face already. Magnus' voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Hmm. I suppose you're right. What does that have to do with my current state of debilitating illness?" Magnus wiped what was apparently invisible sweat from his seemingly fevered brow with a dramatic sigh.

"Can you even get sick?" Alec was actually curious but Magnus was clearly not in the mood to give him a real answer.

With a roll of his eyes, he gestured dramatically towards himself before replying. "Isn't it obvious, Alexander?"

Magnus said his name slowly, and Alec thought that maybe it wasn't just the cold making him shiver. He muttered under his breath, "You look perfectly healthy to me."

"What was that you just said?" asked Magnus, his interest obviously piqued.

"What, you look perfect—" Magnus cut him off with a snap of his fingers and smiled triumphantly.

"Aw, thank you darling. Really, no need to compliment me, even when I look like such a mess, sick as I am." The cough that followed sounded even more fake albeit much louder. Alec didn't bother trying to argue the point.

 _This isn't getting me anywhere_. Time to change tactics. Magnus had unconsciously moved closer to Alec in the process of cutting him off. Alec decided he was going to use that to his advantage. Moving even closer to Magnus, he lowered his voice to what he hoped was a seductive whisper. Leaning over, he whispered into the warlock's ear. "I certainly hope you're not sick, Magnus."

Alec heard Magnus' breath hitch, which made him smile. He started tracing lazy circles on Magnus' arm while waiting for him to respond with one of the inevitable witty remarks that he had grown used to.

Magnus' reply was surprisingly straightforward. "And why is that?"

"Because then I really shouldn't do anything like this for the next week." Alec didn't leave Magnus anytime to respond before kissing him gently on the lips. "Or like this." This time, he kissed harder and Magnus' hands moved to Alec's waist. Now it was Alec's breath that hitched. His hands were entangled in Magnus's hair and Magnus' hands at his waist was doing funny things to his heartbeat. Magnus smiled against his mouth and started moving his hands up Alec's back, under his shirt. It took all of Alec's willpower to break away. "So, since you insist that you're really very sick ..." Alec started counting in his head. 1...2...3...

"Alright, alright. I'm not actually sick. But there is one thing..."

"What?" Alec asked, suddenly self conscious.

"You need to work on your seductive whisper. You sounded like Chairman Meow lost his voice."

Alec brushed off the comment with a laugh. "Hmm. Maybe you are sick with something after all."

"With what?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"Withdrawal." Alec said with a small smile, as he slipped out of bed. This time, Magnus couldn't grab him quickly enough.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost two AM by the time Alec got back. _I wonder how Magnus will feel about me coming home so late,_ wondered Alec as he closed the door to the apartment. He smiled to himself. He wasn't quite sure when 'Magnus' apartment' had become 'our apartment', or when Magnus' home became his as well _. When did everything become so perfect_?

"What are you smiling about, Alec?" Magnus' voice startled him and he leapt at least a foot into the air and simultaneously whipped out his Seraph blade. Alec had thought Magnus was already asleep. He should have known better. Magnus had given up on sleeping without his favorite Shadowhunter beside him a long time ago. He was lounging on the couch nearest the door, his golden-green eyes the only thing that Alec could see until the lights turned on with a snap of Magnus' fingers.

"Magnus! You scared me!"

Magnus looked puzzled. " I scared you, even though you've come home covered head to toe in more demon ichor than the amount of glitter I use in a week? I might be feeling a little insulted by that." Alec worried for about a second before he saw the fake pout on the warlock's face. He sighed. Insulted or not, Magnus was not going to make making up for coming back so late ( and without calling or texting to say he was still alive first) easy on him.

"How about this? I'll take a super quick shower and then I'll make it up to you when I get back?"

"Alright. But you only have 5 minutes or I'm coming in to get you." Magnus smirked at Alec's answering blush. "Hmm. Maybe you _should_ take your time." He said with a mischievous glint in his eye, while Alec's face turned an even brighter shade red. Even after all this time, Magnus' words still managed to make him flush with color. It seemed to be a special talent of his.

Managing to regain his composure, Alec rolled his eyes. "I'll see you in five, Magnus." He started towards the bathroom, but stopped halfway there and turned, smirking. "I'm glad to see you've gotten over your illness from this morning."

"Four minutes," was all that Magnus said to him.

Alec managed to make it out of the shower in three minutes. He was never one for long showers when he didn't need one. And what he needed now was Magnus. Alec walked back to the living room while pulling on a gray t-shirt that matched his gray sweatpants perfectly. However, Magnus wasn't on the couch where he had left him. Toweling his hair dry as he went, Alec started looking for him. He didn't have to go far. Magnus was lounging on the bed, looking right at him. His hair was no longer in his signature spikes and was simply hanging down the sides of his face. He had also taken off all his makeup and it seemed to Alec like Magnus had tried to remove his glitter too, but he still had some that stubbornly refused to come off. Alec thought he looked absolutely beautiful like this, but he knew Magnus hated it. He only ever showed this side of him to Alec and he was grateful for it everyday.

"That was fast, darling, even if I did tell you to hurry." Magnus didn't move, but Alec knew he was supposed to come over to the bed. Draping the towel over a nearby chair, Alec plopped unceremoniously beside Magnus on the bed.

"Alright, what do I have to do to make it up to you this time?" Alec asked, eyes closed.

"Nothing." This surprised Alec. He opened his eyes and turned to face the warlock. Never before had Alec not had to make up for coming back so late, especially seeing as he had not texted or called Magnus all day. He couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. Usually, make up and make out were synonyms in Magnus' vocabulary, at least when it came to Alec. _Is he mad about something?_ Alec wondered.

"Nothing?" Alec whispered in the warlock's ear. "Nothing at all?"

Magnus let out a frustrated sigh. He flipped onto his side to face Alec. _He definitely looks mad. Why, is it just because I didn't-_

Magnus cut him off mid thought. "We have to do something about your seductive whisper. Right now. This is non-negotiable. "

"I- Ok. How, um ... should we go about… doing that, exactly?"

"I, being a prime example will demonstrate, and then you will try to imitate it. It's quite simple really. Ready?"

Alec was feeling a little hesitant. It wasn't like Magnus to make things so easy for him. "I... Ok. Go ahead."

The warlock's face lit up with a devilish smile as he proceeded to whisper into Alec's ear. Alec promptly turned the brightest shade of red possible. "There is no way I'm saying that. Ever."

"What? All I said is that I wanted you to—" Magnus was cut off by Alec's hand covering his mouth.

"No, I am not letting you repeat that." he said firmly. "I'll take your example and apply it to a much less...explicit phrase."

"Well, where's the fun in that?" muttered Magnus. "Fine, ruin my fun and go ahead."

Alec started to whisper in his ear, but barely got three words out before Magnus pulled away.

"What is it?"

"No… just no. That was- I can't-" Magnus tried to find a nice way to say what he wanted to say. Finally, he settled on "You need to keep working on that. Did you not try to copy me at all?"

"Of course I did!" Alec said huffily. He was annoyed, and frankly thought Magnus was blowing things way out of proportion. Magnus had never had a problem with his voice until today, so it obviously couldn't be that bad. "You've never had a problem with my voice before, so I don't understand how it could all of a sudden be so bad now!" Magnus shrugged. With a huff, Alec sat up and turned away from the warlock. Alec knew he was acting childish, but he really just couldn't help it. Magnus was being absolutely infuriating at the moment.

Of course, Magnus knew that Alec could never stay mad at him for long. To prove the point, to both himself and Alec, he reached over and put his hand on the Shadowhunter's waist. Alec's sharp intake of breath brought a small smile to Magnus' lips. He thought he heard Alec mutter "Not fair", but he still didn't turn back around. Magnus grew more determined. _You can't play hard to get for long, my lovely Shadowhunter_ …

Scooting closer to Alec, Magnus started moving the hand on his waist around to his stomach, where he started to trace random patterns back and forth across the Shadowhunter's lower abdomen. His other hand started moving it's way slowly up Alec's back. Alec had practically stopped breathing by this point, but still refused to turn around. Magnus moved so that he was sitting right behind Alec and started to whisper gently into his ear. "Turn around. Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round. Turn around—"

"ALRIGHT! Fine. You win." Alec turned around but forgot to Magnus' proximity to him. They were so close that their noses were touching, and all Alec could see were Magnus' beautiful eyes staring back at him. He only hesitated for a second before he closed his eyes and bridged the gap. His whole body reacted as soon as his lips meet Magnus'. Without breaking the kiss, Alec tried to move closer to Magnus. Instead, he ended up pushing him onto his back and falling on top of him. He could feel Magnus' laughing against his mouth and used that to his advantage. The moment his tongue touched Magnus', the warlock stopped grinning. He grabbed the back of Alec's legs in an attempt to pull him closer. A wonderful shiver went up Alec's spine as he raked his hands through Magnus' hair. The warlock tasted like honey and sunshine and spring days. Their kiss was filled with an urgency that excited them both. They kissed like the world was ending and they couldn't bring themselves to care because This. Was. Everything.

Suddenly, Alec broke away, turned away from Magnus and sneezed. He grinned sheepishly.

"I do believe I know what's wrong with my whisper today." He said softly

Miffed at the interruption, but curious nonetheless, Magnus asked "What?"

"I think I'm sick." Alec tried to do his best Magnus impersonation and said " I think you'll have to stay here today and nurse me back to health." He couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

Sorry for the repeat update, I just missed a few italics that were a little confusing so I had to fix them. I'm done now. I pinky promise.

And that's it! Unless of course you have recommendations on how I could continue this, in which case I'd be happy to continue! Shameless plug here, I have a new TMI story coming in a few days so don't go too far :D I'd love it if you'd reviewed this story...That's it for now, bye!

(\\_/)

(' ') (Have a bunny, just 'cuse)

(")(")


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Fine! One more it is! I'm feeling much more motivated to write this than my other story Drag Me Through Hell or my NaNo novel, so why not? Here's the third part.

* * *

Alec was not enjoying this. He did NOT like being sick. At all. Which is where going out with a warlock would usually come in very handy.

Except Magnus was having too much fun.

"Here I was, trying to come up with a suitable punishment for you, and you hand me one on a silver platter." He was sitting on the end of the bed. Alec was currently curled up in the same bed, surrounded by a mountain of pillows, blankets and tissues. Magnus didn't even seem to care that he was getting snot all over his expensive sheets. But of course, he could always just clean them with magic later.

"I have things to do today, Magnus! " Alec's voice sounded strange, all stuffy and gross.

"Feel free to go about your day, then." He said with a smile, knowing full well that Alec's head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and it hurt just to move it. He wouldn't be going anywhere in his present condition. That didn't stop him from trying. He lifted his head just enough to glare at Magnus before giving up again.

Alec had an idea. "Call Izzy." His sister would come to his rescue. He was sure of it. Magnus nodded.

"Alright." Magnus took his phone out of his pocket and dialed. "Isabelle? Alec is sick." Alec listened to Magnus' side of the conversation. "Well yes, technically" Pause. "No." Pause "It's kind of funny actaully. You should see him." Pause "Why else would I have called?" A long pause, and then "Ok, then. Bye!" He hung up.

"Well?"

"She said that you should see how the proverbial other half lives and that you should learn to solve your own problems. In other words, you're stuck like this. "

Alec mumbled under his breath. "You've got to be kidding me."

Magnus shook his head. "I'm not." You cocked his head to the side with a funny look on his face. "What's this strange feeling I'm having?"

"Try guilt. Remorse, maybe." said Alec dryly.

Magnus sighed. "No, I don't think so. Oh, it doesn't matter! Though, I do almost feel bad for you." He smiled at Alec's glare.

"Really? I couldn't tell." This was follwed by a huge sneeze. Suddenly, Magnus let out a yelp. He reached down to rub his leg.

"Chairman Meow seems to think I should help you, if that scratch was any indication."

Alec started to laugh but stopped because it hurt his chest too much. "Have I ever told you how much I like Chairman Meow?" He smiled.

Magnus grunted. He knew that eventually he was going to give in. It was ineveitable. The truth was, he would do anything if Alec asked him. It was just a matter of how long he could hold out. He decided he could give-in half way. With a sigh, he said "I can't leave you like this." Alec's face was triumphant. "Don't get to excited. I'm not completly giving in just yet." Alec just raised his eyebrows.

...

10 minutes later, Alec was propped up comfortably in Magnus' bed, with lots of pillows around him. He was holding a cup of lemon-chamomille tea that Magnus had gotten for him.

"Better?" Magnus asked.

"Maybe." Alec had also taken some cold medication, so he sounded almost normal. "Still don't like this." He looked at Magnus, who was across the room. "Why are you so far away?"

Magnus said bluntly, "You know why." If he got any closer, he was sure to give up in seconds. Milliseconds even.

The room seemed to get brighter to Magnus as Alec smiled. This was not a good sign. He was already starting to give in. "Oh, come on, Magnus. Now you're just being silly. Come here. " Alec sounded so innocent that Magnus almost believed him. He stayed where he was anyway. "Please?" That was all it took to dissolve his willpower. Maybe if he'd kept his eyes closed. Or left the room. But it was no use now. Now it was far too late. Now he was looking at Alec patting a spot beside him on the bed and accepting what he knew would happen. _Sorry Isabelle. I tried._ Alec just smiled, like he knew he'd already won.

"Isn't that better?" Alec asked as Magnus sat down beside him. Alec yawned and closed his eyes, leaning on Magnus' shoulder. His breathing slowed, until Magnus was sure he was asleep. As he slept he made a funny sound, like a cross between a snort and snoring. Probably because of his runny nose. Magnus sighed. If he cured him now, Alec might wake up and think his illness had gone away naturally.

 _Fine. I give in, as usual. Even when you're not trying, I can't help but do what you want._ Placing Alec's head gently on the pillow, he put his hands on him and drew out the sickness. He got up, gave Alec a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room.

...

As soon as Magnus left, Alec opened his eyes. He glanced at the clock and smiled to himself. It was 9:30 am. It had only taken him 20 minutes to get Magnus to give in. That had to be a new record. Izzy would be proud.

* * *

I'm not sure what that was exactly. I hope you liked it though.

(\\_/)  
(' ') (A bunny for you, because you're lovely! )  
(")(")


End file.
